Star Wars Mark Of The Sith
by Laziryth
Summary: The Fall of the terrible Sith Empire left the galaxy rebuilding and recovering, but none the less they were in peace. The once evil planet of Korriban is now a wasteland of ruins haunted by knowledge of its former inhabitants. Jedi now from across the galaxy gather its left behind artifacts. Dabbling in such evil will not go so easily... My first story! It has its errors go easy.


Star Wars: Mark of the Sith: Part 1

The fall of the Sith so sudden yet while they fell they were not truly gone. All across the galaxy the ruins of the Sith are felt and seen. The Jedi now feeling at peace become the supreme powers in the galaxy, but for how long will that last..The Sith are not to be forgotten.

The planet of Korriban, a desert planet home to the ancient Sith tombs and the remains of the Sith Academy. The planet now abandoned, nothing more than dust and ruins left to be discovered. The planet, however is not forgotten.. Jedi from all across the galaxy come to research the knowledge left behind by the many Sith Lords that call this planet home. A small lone ship is seen cruising to the planet's surface. A Jedi starfighter belonging to the Jedi Knight named Torin Kain. He is tall of stature and a strong individual both with the force and physically. His eyes blue and his hood hides his brown hair. He walks from his ship towards one of the many tombs hidden with secrets. The wind ,stirring up dust and sand, whips as he passes through the entrance of a tomb. He keeps his quick pace entering the room hiding the tomb. The air is stale and corrupt, but the young Jedi receives a call on his holocommunicator.  
-"Kain do you read?" The hologram states cutting in and out as the signal is weak.  
-"Clear for now Master the wind is really kicking up out there, but nevertheless I am inside the tomb." Kain shares.  
-"Good..continue your mission we must discover the ancient holocrons." His master shares.  
The hologram terminates and the Jedi begins searching for the holocron supposedly located in the tomb. He peers attempting to read the ancient Sith scripture carved into the weathered, sandy, stone walls. Kain recites the words in the ancient language of the Sith. After reading, the room would begin to shake. The walls cracking and giving to the sudden rupture. Kain would look back to the large pyramid shaped object in the center of the room. He would approach it carefully and examine its red glow. The pyramid ,glowing red, is covered with several markings including a symbol something the Jedi had never seen. He would stay silent and reach out to touch the symbol as curiosity would gain his trust. Closer and closer until he touched the symbol, sending a jolt of lighting through him. The blast would send him across the room knocking him unconscious. Hours would pass and eventually he awoke. His eyes opened in a quick manner as he would jump to his feet. The Jedi appeared to be alarmed at something before he would feel something on him that had not previously been there before his encounter. Under his sleeves hid several markings. All of the markings carved in Sith scripture, but only now..he could read them. As he awoke further from his incident he began to feel a hatred like no other. He suppressed it trying everything to the point where he would sit on his knees and begin to meditate. It had little effect, so he used his holocommunicator to call his master.  
-"Master something has happened I don't feel like myself." Kain would attempt to explain. -"Explain to me what is wrong..?" Master Erith questions.  
-"I have a hatred in me I touched some scripture on what I believed was the holocron." Kain says in fear. The wind would begin to whip as the hologram would terminate suddenly. A blue hologram like figure would appear and begin to approach Kain. -"You have gained a power like no other." The figure would growl.  
-"What is wrong with me!" Kain screams appearing feel pain.  
-"You have been marked with the mark of the Sith..something that has not happened for more than 5000 years." The figure explains.  
-"You must bring back the age of the Sith and finish the prophecy...kill your master and bring doom to the Jedi for good!" The figure finishes his talks and disappears from where he came. Suddenly the anger and power becomes overwhelming to the young Jedi as his eyes begin to fade from blue to red. Then from the entrance of the tomb he would hear his master.  
-"Kain!..Where are you?" Master Erith calls for his Knight. The figure would emerge from the shadows once again.  
-"You will kill him..strike him down and succumb to the mark." the figure orders growling with hate.  
-"Why me!" Kain screams in pain and hatred attempting to fight his urges. The figure would vanish before he could get an answer has Erith enters the room running to his fallen friends side. -"What has happened to you?" Erith asks concerned.  
Kain rises to his feet turning toward his master his eyes a mix of yellow and red. Horrified his master takes a step back. Kain ignites his lightsaber the blue glow slowly fading mixing between the blue before suddenly surging to red. -"No!" Erith yells knowing his knight, his former padawan trainee had fallen.  
Kain rushes his former master as Erith ,barely igniting his lightsaber in time to block the strike, spins away taking his stance. -"Do not resist it..I tried and it only brought pain." Kain persuades.  
-"Lower your weapon Kain!..This isn't you!" Erith yells in peril.  
Kain rushes his master again this time slicing through his leg cutting it clean off. His speed was unnatural even for a Jedi master like Erith. Erith screams in pain as Kain would cut his Jedi robes off revealing Sith scripture all over his chest. Erith would attempt to crawl away slowly as Kain would slowly follow him stalking him.  
-"Kain please!..remember who you are!" Erith cries out attempting to bring any light back to his former padawan. Kain would ignore him walking towards him lightsaber dragging the floor behind him. Sparks would fly as he came ever closer to his master.  
-"I know who I am.. I bare the mark." Kain reveals raising his saber high. The marks across kains body begin to glow as he strikes his master across the chest killing him. A pulse of energy is released in the room as the prophecy had begun. Kain would stare over his former masters corpse before the figure would reappear. -"Very good...your powers are unmatched by all...from today on you will be known as Darth Kain." The figure dictates.  
Kain would stand silent turning quickly towards the figure only to find it has vanished once again. Kain scans the room one last time and marches through which he came. His cruiser waiting for him he boards it and flies to the remote planet of Batu to plan his next move. He knew not what it was, but he somehow knew what his goal was. Kain confused and lost in his own head was a passenger to the mark he host. His ship soon after his departure is suddenly stopped and pulled by a tractor beam. Kain would look out of his ship through a window to see a Republic Cruiser dwarfing his Starfighter. Knowing they must know of his turning he ignites his lightsaber and waits for the door to open. He waits and waits then the door would open and a host of republic soldiers are trained on him. Kain grins as they open fire on the Sith. He uses his new found power to sent the soldiers flying back through the hall they stood. While the soldiers attempted to stand back up, Kain would stick his lightsaber through the floor and drag it towards the soldiers cutting through them like butter. Alarms sounded as Kain stood menacingly above the mutilated corpses. Three more soldiers rounded the corner ahead and they opened fire on Kain. He blocked a few shots killing two of the three with the deflected shots. He pears at the third and pulls him to him gripping the soldier by the neck.  
-"Tell me..who is the Jedi in charge of this ship!" Kain roars his voice no longer smooth.  
The Republic trooper ,paralyzed with fear, stays silent.  
-"Now!" Kain yells with malice.  
-"Its Master Kya Eclissu..Please don't kill me." The soldier begs for his life. Kain stares into the terrified eyes of his hostage.  
-"Take me to her..I want you to call the other soldiers off..if you don't I will find her on my own." Kain orders.  
-"Yes..I..I promise." the soldiers says being released by the Sith.  
They walk together after the soldier had called the others to stand down. They pass many soldiers as Kain follows behind the terrified soldier. They reach the bridge where the Jedi awaited their arrival. They enter as the Jedi Master recognizes Kain.  
-"I'm sorry he told me he would-" The soldier is interrupted by a red blade through his back as he drops to the floor life less. -"Kain what have you done!" Kya shocked questions. Kya ,a younger Jedi Master, stood at average height with shorter hair her robes a beautiful golden yellow with white and her eyes bright blue.  
-"I have found my destiny Kya..a new me more powerful than ever." Kain explained.  
She examined the tattoos that covered his chest and arms before looking up into his eyes.  
-"I hardly recognize you Kain..you have betrayed yourself." Kya finalizes igniting her lightsaber. Her saber was a double bladed green lightsaber given to her after her sentinel training on Coruscant.  
Kain would ignite his lightsaber the red glow reflecting off the many monitors around him. She flipped toward him utilizing her double blades to her advantage. Kain, however was quick enough to defend against her quick flurry. She used many techniques she knew he wouldn't have due to his experience. To her surprise, he countered her attempts and he even lands a cut across her left arm. She screams in pain leaping away from him. Kain laughs horrifying Kya. -"What has happened to you?" Kya asks rhetorically. -"The true power of the Sith." Kain says as his tattoos begin to glow once again.  
He uses the force to pull her into his lightsaber. She floats eyes widened before going limp. Kain throws her corpse across the bridge returning his saber to his hip.  
-"You!.." Kain says pointing at one of ships crewmen. -"Yyyes.." The crewmen stutters in fear.  
-"Call the highest ranking soldier on this ship to report to me right now!" Kain orders. -"Yes sir." The crewman doesn't hesitate. A soldier enters the bridge moments later. He holds his helmet on his hip and his armor painted white with scuffs and orange stripes. His hair and eyes both brown with a scar across his left eye. -"Dirty Sith..I'll never serve you." The soldier defies.  
-"You will..and so will the rest of everyone on this ship or I will slaughter every last one of you." Kain marks. -"For god sakes Loot don't get yourself killed." One of the other soldiers advises nervous for his commander.  
-"I'd rather die than serve this egotistical monster." Loot refuses. -"I admire your bravery and fearlessness, however your lack of fear shows your strength...I will keep you alive for now..Lock him away!" Kain orders as the soldiers he once commanded now are controlled by the fallen Jedi. The ship ,now consumed by the feeling of fear and anguish, begins its course to Tython, a location where young Jedi are trained and made into knights. Also an intern Jedi temple is located here as well, which is exactly what Kain needs to befall the Jedi Order. The flight went smoothly as Kain influenced the soldiers on board making them fear him. Each crew member and soldier one by one would fall to Kain's Will.  
-"How far are we from Tython?" Kain questions impatiently staring off into the hyperspace path. -"We are close." The pilot answers. The Sith Lord peers over the pilot. His devilish eyes fixed on the pilot, but why?  
-"Who else is on this ship other then the soldiers and its crew?" Kain demands to know.  
-"We have a host of prisoners in the cells below deck, no one else but them." The pilot answers. Kain turns and marches out of the bridge silent as can be. He heads below deck to the prison cells. The cell rooms are well kept and highly secure as the cells themselves are locked by plasma fields. He walked past three cells each holding a different person one of them being Loot, the defiant soldier. He stops at the last cell to see a young child.  
-"You..I sense a great deal of hatred from you." Kain squats down.  
The child turns his eyes facing the Sith Lord. -"They took me from my family."The boy says shaking in fear. -"Your family who were they?" Kain questions drawn in by the youngling. -"My family they are average people just trying to make their way." The child answers.  
The Sith eyes the boy up and down before opening his cell. The boy runs over to his bed hiding behind it from the entering sith. Several soldiers arrive pointing their guns at the young boy. They begin to pull the triggers on their blaster, but they are cut down by Kain killing them before they harm the boy. -"I do not wish to hurt you." Kain reveals retracting his lightsaber. The boy would slowly slink out into the slight giving Kain a good look. The boy would be at least 15 according to Kains first glimpse, but he stands rather tall up to the chest of Kain. Kain leads the boy to an open room.  
-"I sense a great power in you boy..a power you can harness to achieve power." Kain says slowly pacing around the boy.  
Kain would pull out a lightsaber, a very familiar one, belonging to his former master he had killed. He throws the saber at the boy who catches it and ignites it the saber still glowing blue. -"That fear you have in you let it turn to anger..from anger comes power and from power comes...destruction." Kain says igniting his saber.  
Kain would charge the boy kicking him in the chest sending him to the ground.  
-"Fight boy!..I will kill you!"  
The boy coughing slowly rises to his feet before being hit again this time a punch in the face then another kick. The boy collapses under the pain coughing profusely until he coughs blood. -"Perhaps I was wrong..maybe you're not worth my time...you are just as unworthy as your family before you."Kain says raising his saber above the young boy as his tattoos begin to glow. Kain swings his saber like a flash of lighting towards the boy before his hand is stopped dead in its tracks.  
-"Finally!..you show your true strength...now use it." Kain says now using his strength to push through the boys use of the force.  
The boy ,slowly losing more and more ground, swings the blue saber causing Kain to react blocking it. Kain leaps back and charges again and they clash blades.  
-"Very good..Very good." Kain laughs in joy.  
Kain, who had seen enough, Uses the force to deactivate the boys saber catching him around the waist from falling. -"You have now shown me your true potential, however you have a lot to learn my new apprentice."Kain says.  
The boy nods his head and kneels beginning to idolize Kain.  
-"From today and on you will be known as Darth Necros."Kain renames his apprentice.  
-"Yes master." Necros submits. They both return to the bridge to see they have arrived at Tython. They are soon contacted and cleared luckily because of the Republic crew on board. Kain and Necros board a shuttle and begin to fly to the planets surface. They land away from any civilization to remain secret until they no longer want to be. They cloak themselves in robes and begin to walk through the peaceful forest. They pass several animals that flee in their presence. They come across a local village and they are greeted as Jedi. -"Hello Jedi!..we are pleased to make your acquaintance." He informs grinning. The Sith stay silent as the greeter is suddenly lifted off the ground choking. His apprentice ignites his lightsaber now a glowing red. He cuts through the greeter killing him and rushes the town as his master slowly walks into the town following behind him. Necros kills everyone in sight no mercy given to any of the town's inhabitants. Necros would enter a house to see two children and a mother huddled together crying as from outside Kain enters.  
-"Please spare us please we saw nothing." The mother bargains in tears.  
-"Kill them." Kain not giving a moment orders to his apprentice.  
Necros does the deed with no remorse as his master watches on. They leave the house to see their destruction. Nothing left..everything destroyed by the Sith. They continue their path up the road towards the Jedi temple and training grounds. They reach a clearing overseeing the training grounds. They see several young padawans sparring and training.  
-"How do we approach this master..there are quite a few of them." -"I could make short work of them, but i'd like to see my apprentice display his strength." Kain smiles looking over at Necros.  
Necros responds by leaping off the overlook flipping and landing at its base. The padawans notice him instantly and approach him.  
Necros remains still hid hood hiding his face. -"Are we ready for our test master Jedi?" the older padawan asks. Necros remains quiet igniting his lightsaber killing the older padawan with a single strike to the torso. The other padawan alarmed swings his practice saber towards Necros. Necros reacts slicing through the proto saber cutting into the young padawans face killing him. Necros would look up to his master and continue onward as more padawan approach him ready to fight. They charge at the Sith apprentice and strike his saber they duel at incredible speeds, but it seems Necros is only toying with them. He strikes one of the three down and leaps back away from the other two. He lands and pulls them both towards him. As the two padawans fly through the air Necros would run at them lightsaber first slicing through the two of them with ease. From behind, Necros is pushed by a blast sending him to the ground. He would turn to see a Jedi Knight rushing him. The green saber glowing brightly as Kain would suddenly land in front of the Jedi as they would begin to duel. Necros would fade in and out of consciousness as his vision would blur only their sabers visible. Each flash jaring his vision as his masters saber suddenly is covered up by the body of the Jedi. His vision would return as the Jedi would collapse falling to his masters saber. His tattoos begin to fade from glowing as the Sith walks over to his apprentice.  
-"Your surroundings are to always be watched." Kain reminds.  
Kain ,staring down his young apprentice, would push him down as he attempts to stand. -"Next time I will not save you." Kain warns. Necros rises and follows his master to the many barracks that surround the area. They are suddenly surrounded by Jedi, padawans and knights alike. They both stop and examine the group of Jedi. -"So you come to stop us?" Kain questions grinning. The Jedi part to reveal a hooded Jedi never before seen by Kain or Necros. -"Kain, Padawan of Erith, what has come of you?" The Jedi saddened by what he sees questions. The Jedi would remove his hood revealing long golden hair and cunning green eyes. His complexion is near perfect with no scars or blemishes..a perfect symbol of light. -"I have become power incarnate..something the Jedi only dream of being."  
-"Power is not a desire not is it looked upon as a trait of the Jedi Kain...you are truly lost." The Jedi claims. Kain ignites his saber and Necros does the same. -"Listen to me you are outnumbered you will never be able to defeat us all." the Jedi master lectures.  
Kain would suddenly begin to levitate opening his arms to a surge of energy. From the sky then would rain Lighting striking all but the master. His apprentice looking on in ah at the sight while the Jedi looking on in fear, watch as the padawans and knights fry. They all drop around them and the Sith would gently float back to the ground. -"You monster!" The Jedi master yells.  
The Jedi would ignite his lightsaber. The blue glow giving light to the horrific sight around them. The two sith following suit would ignite their lightsabers countering the bright blue with the darkness of red. Necros would circle the Jedi while Kain stood still effectively surrounding him. -"You will fall Jedi." Necros hisses.  
Kain staring at the Jedi, his yellow eyes reminding the Jedi of Darth Malgus. Necros would rush him swinging his saber at the back of the Jedi's hood. The Jedi, without looking, would block the swing effortlessly. Kain would rush him and swing as well the Jedi evading it. They would both follow swinging there lightsabers swiftly, but not fast enough. The Jedi is merely phased by there swings as he uses the force to send Necros airborne across the room. Kain, growing more and more angry, engages the Jedi swinging swiftly and strongly as fast as he could fight. The jedi remained unphased only using one hand to deflect each powerful shot.  
-"You can not win Kain...your power is from hatred which can never triumph over spirit."  
-"Who are you!" Kain yells as it echoes across the room. Necros rising to his feet rushes at the Jedi like a blur. The Jedi turns ducking and swung his saber slicing through the torso of Kains apprentice. Necros, now directly in front of Kain falls from his wounds. -"He was weak…and stupid." Kain attempting to excuse his apprentice's actions.  
-"I ask of you to surrender Kain..I do not want to kill you." The Jedi requests once again. -"Never...I will end you." Kain says lunging into combat again this time dueling equally with the Master Jedi. They fight using many of their best abilities and techniques attempting to gain the upper hand. Kain now fueled by anger is growing more and more powerful slowly beginning to surpass the Jedi. The Jedi force pushes him sliding Kain across the floor. Then out of the shadows the Sith ghost would march from the shadows. -"Tulak Hord!" The Jedi yells surprised in fear.  
Kain watches the ghost and the Jedi and attempts to learn from their conversation.  
-"Jedi Master Aldon Arc...Grand Master of the Jedi Order." Tulak's ghost reveals.  
-"Grand Master.." Kain whispers to himself as his tattoos begin to glow.  
-"I see you've met my Prophet." Tulak infers. -"You have made this boy a monster." Aldon scowls. -"No..I have created an unstoppable force." Tulak Growls.  
While Arc is distracted, Kain would attempt to assassinate the Jedi, but he would be caught by the Jedi blocking his attempt to impale the Master. Kain would manage to disarm the Jedi, but he himself is also disarmed by the force abilities of the Jedi master. They fight hand to hand trying to reach their weapons. Kain would land a heavy punch and uses the force to throw the Jedi across the room. Kain would pull his lightsaber to his hand but it would freeze in mid air. Both Kain and Arc ,using the force, pull the saber trying to gain it to end the fight. Kain grabs the saber and releases his force grip letting Arc pull him and the saber towards him. Kain ignites the saber mid air and pushes into Arc impaling him through his heart.  
-"I told you I am unstoppable." Kain grins twisting the saber killing him.  
Arc drops to the floor as Kains tattoos stop glowing. The ghost of Tulak Hord would reappear beside Kain, standing over the corpse of the Grand Master. -"This is only the beginning..they will now hunt you relentlessly." Tulak growls.  
-"Good..That only means I will finish my task quickly. Kain Infers.  
They are interrupted by the sound of ships exiting hyperspeed. Kain would march outside staring up to see 3 fleets of republic cruisers blocking out the sun. Kain would stare up at the giants igniting his lightsaber. TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
